


As long as it's you, its perfect

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reply to a tumblr prompt: westallen's first date in the rooftop and they are nervous until Barry take Iris hand and they slow dance all night while talking and giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as it's you, its perfect

Iris is places her hands over Barry’s which cover her eyes trying to pull it down, the other arm holding her up to his chest, “Seriously Barry, why can’t I know where we’re going.”

“Iris just trust me,” he’d been planning for a week since they finally decided to go out on an date. He’d been waiting his whole life for Iris, even when he thought he wasn’t, when he’d thought he had moved on, he always kept coming back to her. He wanted this night to be perfect. “We’re here.” He places her on the ground, and uncovers her eyes.

She was laughing when he lets her see, it ceases as she looks at the rooftop that is such a familiar place to her in awe. A small table set in the middle. “I thought we were going to a restaurant.” Barry nervously rubs his hands together as she walks away from him towards the table, a soft smile on her face as she takes in all the work he’s put in for this date, “this is infinitely times better.”

He sighs in relief as he next to her instantaneously pulling out her chair.

Barry hand grazes Iris unsurely as she looks at her, under the light of the moon and fairy lights he had hung up, she’s so beautiful. But she always has been. He laughs nervously as Iris looks up from her dessert at him. “Sorry.”

He simpers as Iris tilts her head, squints her eyes and turns her lips. She feels it too, the nervousness that she’s never felt around him before. For the first time, she knows there’s no going back. She takes his hand and holds it and smiles knowing it was his intention.

Barry finally done with the silence, pulls at her hand gently and asks her to get. She stares up at him, wondering what’s happening, “Can I have this dance?”

She laughs at his cheesiness and when she stands he pulls he into her chest and they start to sway to the quiet music that Barry had playing all night.

“Do you remember when you made me practice that routine with you when you wanted to join the dance team?”

“Oh my god, Bear,” she slaps his chest lightly, “that was in grade school!“

“I remember that one move,” He moved back from her holding both hands then crosses the hands behind their neck. Iris grins, as he lets go pulls one hand gracefully back and spins her on the other.

She sways on her heels when she stops spinning, giggling, “I can’t believe you remember that.” The tension that was there is no longer existent, as she sways with Barry.

“We practiced it for three weeks.” Barry chuckles, “if you had an oversized jacket we could swap jackets.”

She shakes her head embarrassed that he remembered the moves she thought made them so cool, she leans her forehead into his chest to avoid his smirking gaze.

He lifts up her chin, “I still love you, even if you didn’t make the team” He kisses Iris’ grin as she looks up at him. They both laughing as he leans against her forehead.


End file.
